


Lost Aiolia

by regel



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:04:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regel/pseuds/regel
Summary: Aiolia hilang, satu Sanctuary mencarinya. Ke mana dia? Untuk #NulisRandom2019 day 10





	Lost Aiolia

**Author's Note:**

> Saint Seiya punya Kurumada Masami

Ada kalanya Aiolos sangat-sangat pusing mencari adiknya, Aiolia, di sepanjang Sanctuary. Padahal biasanya adiknya itu sedang santai-santai di kuil Leo, latihan bersama Regulus di Colosseum, muter-muter random bareng duo Angelo-Aphrodite, dan beberapa kegiatan unfaedah lainnya.

Hari ini, Aiolos benar-benar kebingungan. Ia tidak bisa menemukan Aiolia di mana pun.

Aiolos bahkan harus meminta Saga dan Regulus untuk mencari adiknya itu. Defteros, Aspros, Asmita sampai Sisyphus juga ikutan mencari. Ia khawatir Aiolia diculik, dilukai, atau malah dibunuh musuh. Walau dia tahu sendiri Aiolia sangat cepat untuk urusan kabur, tetap saja.

Ngomong-ngomong, kabar hilangnya Aiolia sudah terdengar sampai ke telinga Pope dan Athena. Sampai merepotkan petinggi Sanctuary, sebenarnya anak itu ke mana sih?

“Tadi aku main petak umpet sama Angelo, Lia, Mu, dan Aldebaran. Waktu Mu yang jaga, semua sudah ketemu kecuali Lia,” jelas Aphrodite sambil berkeringat panik. Dia dan teman-temannya memang main petak umpet bareng Aiolia, atau Lia, tapi itu sudah tadi pagi.

“Jadi, sejak pagi Lia belum ketemu?” Aiolos panik parah, tambah panik lagi saat mendengar adiknya ternyata sudah hilang sejak pagi. Sekarang matahari hampir terbenam, Lia melewatkana makan siang dan hampir melewatkan makan malamnya juga.

Aiolos mencoba mengingat-ingat. Tadi pagi ia baru saja pulang dari pasar bersama Manigoldo, El Cid, Shura dan Saga. Ia tidak tahu-menahu adiknya sedang bermain petak umpet bersama teman-temannya, atau fakta bahwa adiknya tidak bisa ditemukan di mana-mana.

Aah, kakak macam apa dia?

Semua berhenti mencari saat mendengar teriakan cempreng dari sudut agak bawah Sanctuary sana. teriakan aneh yang modelnya seperti;

“KAK LOOOOSSSS!”

Iya, kayak gitu.

Aiolos melotot gahar. Lia?!

Bagai pakai sayap Sisyphus, Aiolos langsung cus ke asal suara. Ia yakin suaranya berasal dari kuil Leo yang sepi dan tidak begitu banyak barang, jadi suaranya terdengar sangat jelas.

Tanpa izin permisi apalagi salam selamat sore, Aiolos langsung masuk saja ke dalam kuil Leo yang kentara sekali jarang dibersihkan. Jelas, wong penghuninya cuma tahu latihan, makan, tidur dan main game. Sekali-sekali dipel kalau dayang-dayang pada datang atau kena marah Ilias, ayah Regulus, yang datang berkunjung.

Di sana terdamparlah Aiolia, sedang terbaring nestapa. Pas di depan pintu masuk kuil yang mahamegah khas tempat tinggal para saint terkuat se-Sanctuary. Baju kausnya yang gambar kepala singa basah karena keringat, napasnya sengal-sengal macam dikejar setan. Tangannya menunjuk ke belakangnya yang kegelapan.

Beberapa saint yang juga mencarinya ikut penasaran, ada apa gerangan calon Leo kecil ini sampai teriak memanggil kakaknya begitu. Mereka, karena lebih tinggi, setelah melihat Aiolia yang ketakutan, langsung autofokus mengarahkan pandangan ke belakang si bocah.

“Kakak... tolong...” suaranya terdengar menderita. Aiolos mengerutkan keningnya.

Di belakang si malang Aiolia, berdirilah seorang... manusia? Entah. Penampilannya terlihat seperti manusia, kecuali karena dia memakai surplice serba hitam bersayap super besar dan memiliki pandangan mahagarang, maka dia cukup mungkin bisa dibilang manusia.

“Oh, Regulus. Kupikir anak ini kamu, jadi kelepasan. Maaf, pantas saja kecil...” komentar si manusia, masih dengan muka galak tapi suaranya stoik naujubilah.

“Aku ga kecil! Aku masih tumbuh!” Aiolia protes, tapi langsung ingat dunia. Tangannya menunjuk kembali si manusia bersurplice, kelihatan jelas dia memang berasal dari pasukan Hades. Ngapain kaki-tangan raja dunia bawah muncul di Sanctuary, kuil Leo pula? “Kak Los, orang ini tadi grepe-grepe aku di lemarinya Kak Regulus, tahu! Serem, ih! Pedofil!”

Aiolos tidak tahu rimba bagaimana caranya adik kecilnya bisa tahu kata-kata keramat macam grepe-grepe atau pedofil, yang jelas anak buah Hades ini kelihatan ingin merusak masa depan adiknya, entah untuk alasan apa.

Muka seram, pakaian seram, kelakuan seram. Pas banget ngga sih buat dipanggilin polisi setempat?

Mengetahui dirinya jadi bahan salah paham, si manusia bersurplice mengangkat dua tangannya yang besar. “Ngga, makanya, kubilang aku kelepasan. Maaf, Kecil, aku pikir kamu Regulus.”

“Aku ga kecil!”

“Sudah, sudah!” Sisyphus menengahi, sekalian melirik Regulus yang dari lagatnya tampak gelisah. “Ngomong-ngomong, kamu siapa, ya? Kenapa kamu muncul di kediaman keponakan saya?”

Manusia bersurplice sedikit mengubah air mukanya saat mendengar kata ‘keponakan saya’ dari mulut Sisyphus. Lantas, ia membungkuk sedikit. “Saya pacar Regulus, Rhadamanthys. Saya memang sering berkunjung ke sini lewat lemari, ruang tamu, kamar tidur atau kamar mandi Regulus.”

Pemilik kuil, Regulus menepuk dahinya tanpa suara. Sisyphus mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi seperti mau lompat. “Kamar mandi???”

“Ada yang salah?”

Aiolos memutuskan untuk membawa Aiolia pergi dari dunia. Diseretnya si adik kecil jauh-jauh dari kuil keramat nestapa. Semua saint yang membantunya mencari Aiolia sudah disuruhnya pulang (baca: diusir) sampai yang tersisa hanya si pemilik kuil, Regulus, Sisyphus dan manusia bersurplice yang ngaku-ngaku pacar Regulus, Rhadamanthys.

Akan ada perselisihan keluarga malam ini, mereka sebaiknya menyingkir.


End file.
